


Dear old girl

by IdeatmarzipanforArdyn (Blackwraithtea)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Animal Death, Baby Chocobos, Chocobos, Drabble, Episode Ardyn Prologue Spoilers, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluffiness, Healer Ardyn Izunia, KWEH, Mentioned Somnus Lucis Caelum, Minor death, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Jerk, Somnus is an ass, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), Young Ardyn Izunia, black chocobo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwraithtea/pseuds/IdeatmarzipanforArdyn
Summary: Although 2000 years have passed, never once did Ardyn forget of his dearest companion.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dear old girl

**Author's Note:**

> Three years ago I created a head canon about Ardyn and his black chocobo that had much to do with the black chocobo quest in ffxv. This is just a small one shot inspired from that. You can find the original post on my Tumblr, here:  
> https://blackwraithtea.tumblr.com/post/171076043813/that-dear-black-chocobo  
> Slight spoilers for episode Ardyn.

2000 years ago, a saviour of the people was blessed with a companion. Fluffy, ever so feisty- she stayed by Ardyn's side as this ill fated pair traveled the lands, ever so slowly and steadily; headed to a journey that would leave both in the throws of shadow and despair.  
Being the feisty chocobo she was, she never failed to swoop straight into the midst of carnage and battle, Ardyn couldn't help but smirk; a small chuckle gracing his lips at her courage and ferocity. The both of them together made a mischievous duo.  
"Such a feisty little thing" 

Through thick and thin the pair of them remained at each others sides, as usual Ardyn had once more brought himself to the very edge of exhaustion. The tall man staggering forwards and collapsing. His black feathered companion catching drift and managing to catch him unto her form before the man face planted to the earth. And just like so she set out forth with the collapsed saviour on her back, carefully trotting away to a suitable camp area where he could mayhap rest.  
It was times like these she would lay down and have Ardyn rest upon her. Countless were the nights however; nights in where Ardyn was refused the temporary bliss of rest. Images, flashes of despair, demons, the scourge, death of endless people he could not (fail) to save. And the ember flames of Somnus' treachery burned these unfortunate souls; flesh and whole.  
His sobs awakening his feathered friend in where her light and soft sounds of concern escaped her. Nuzzling his head she would try to comfort the man, and though it did little to ease his predicament, it was a feeling of softness and tenderness that none the less was appreciated by Ardyn, as his hands would move; running his hands through her fur and pressing his tear stricken face with in the myriad soft feathers of hers. 

The tragic day however eventually presented itself, Ardyn remained on the run healing anyone he could while averting Somnus and his men. Although he had seemingly avoided them, his ever persistent knights had managed to corner them. Even for one of his strength and skill, Ardyn could feel himself grow tired as he wielded Rakshasa against the myriads of men sent by Somnus. A spear flew towards Ardyn, however the weapon itself found it way through a certain feathered bird as she attempted to protect him. A pained 'kweh' left her beak, barely able to keep her eyes open as she flopped to the ground. Blood, crimson and thick began to slowly pool around her.  
With a brutality and strength that still remained in him which once could say to be almost.. demonic; he had struck down the men.  
All Ardyn could do was drop to the ground, cradling his companion with in his arms. It already too late to do anything for her, as she stilled and became limp and frozen; despair and anguish filled his already aching and broken heart. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight shone brightly, as chocobos in their stables chirped happily and indulged in a rich nourishment of food. A tall man in black, with awfully distinctive attire walked towards a certain black chocobo's stable. His golden eyes flicker, a myriad of emotions he thought gone resurfaced as his features lightened looking over at the small chocobo chick that chirped at him ever so happily.  
Kneeling down, he fed the small bird the finest of chocobo feed. The mischievous little thing had sneakily snatched the man's fedora off of his head before lightly pecking at the rather interesting item. That was before resuming to the feed before them, giving him happy chirps of appreciation.  
A soft and tender smile adorned Ardyn's lips, he could not help but chuckle, his golden hues carried a somber warmth and content as he looked at the bird.  
"It is indeed good to see you again, dear old girl."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluffy angst. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
